The Detour
by RedHal
Summary: AU. On their way back to Redwall after finding out about Luke, Martin, Gonff, and the others take a detour through Noonvale where they find out that Rose is alive. Rated higher just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Redwall.

Chapter 1:

Martin the Warrior of Redwall Abbey had just learned the story of his father, Luke, from Vurg, Beau, Denno, and Dulam, his father's old friends. Luke had died to rid the seas of a terrible evil, Vilu Daskar. Now that the story had ended, it was time to go back to Redwall. The only question was: "How?"

While Martin was letting the story sink in, the others gathered around to decide how to get back.

"It took us practically a whole season to get here." Trimp the Hedgehog said.

"Don't worry. I found an old map of the area." Log-a-log told her as he laid out the map.

"I know that place!" Gonff said pointing to the marking of a smoking mountain by the sea. "We've been there. Haven't we Dinny?"

"Aye. That we 'ave." Dinny the mole said.

"So we can either go South, meet up with the Dunehogs again, and then travel up that waterfall eastwardly; or we can travel East, meet up with Northfork river, and sail the rest of the way, and make new acquaintances." Log-a-log stated the options.

"Either way, we are still left trying to get the ship on land. And then there are vermin to look out for." Vurg stated.

"So the only big problem will be the _Honeysuckle_." Folgrim said. "Martin and I can handle any vermin who get in-between us and Redwall."

"Let's go east. We can show Martin off to more creatures that way." Gonff said.

"Alright. Even though we'll let you talk him into it." Trimp agreed. "But, that's uncharted territory." She said looking at the map.

"That's easy. If any creature is friendly, we'll tell them about Redwall and invite them to come if they ever want to. If they ain't, well, we'll let Martin and Folgrim deal with them." Gonff calmed her.

"What are you planning?" a voice came from the entrance.

Everyone turned to see the Warrior of Redwall standing there ready to leave that place.

"Just the route back matey." Gonff told him.

"Are you alright?" Trimp asked him.

"I'm fine. I just went to say goodbye to my father." Martin told her. "So, what route are we taking?" He asked walking over to the map and looked at it.

"We're going east so we don't have to worry about the waterfall." Log-a-log informed him.

"So, we're not only going home, we're going to explore new territory?" Martin asked.

"Just another adventure. Right mate?" Gonff said putting an arm around his best friend.

"I guess I should get used to it. Sounds like a good plan." Martin agreed.

"Great idea indeed wot wot." Beau the hare said. "When do we leave this rusty old ship?"

"Boi dawn on ee morrow at furst loight." Dinny told him.

The meeting broke up leaving everyone to decide ways how to transport the _Honeysuckle_ on land.

TBC

A/N: I never realized how hard it is to write molespeech.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Redwall.

Chapter 2:

The next morning,

"Alright. Here we are just north of the caves. Now what?" Denno asked.

"Did anybody think of a way to get the ship on land?" Vurg asked

"If we can somehow roll it, then it would be fairly easy to move on land." Trimp suggested.

"Makeshift wheels?" Martin clarified.

"Exactly."

"There is some wood over there." Gonff said. "Mate, do you think you could…"

"Say no more Gonff." Martin said unsheathing his sword. "But I'm not doing it alone."

0000

After a long days work, the crew of the Honeysuckle managed to make some wheels and axles for the ship. They did have help though. The Dunehogs came up to see how the crew was faring and offered help.

"Why didn't we just do this after traveling south?" Martin asked.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Gonff answered.

"Good point."

"Well, do you guys want to travel now, or wait until tomorrow to see if the wheels will work?" the shrew asked.

"What do you think Dinny?" Martin asked his mole friend.

"Oi be thinking we best get some shuteye." Dinny answered.

"Tomorrow it is then." Gonff said.

0000

The next morning,

The entire crew of the Honeysuckle worked hard to push the ship to the nearest river headed south.

"You know…we might have to do this again…" Martin said pushing.

"It's good exercise mate." Gonff defended the idea.

_Good exercise? I should have told him about Marshank. This is starting to bring back memories of my slave days._ Martin thought.

"I see a steam!" a tiny voice called from the bow of the ship.

"A steam? Oh a stream." Gonff said before translating the little squirrel.

"Finally." The crew sighed with relief.

Everyone managed to push the ship off into the water and stored the wheels on deck.

0000

After a few hours sailing.

"I say. Look on the port side of the ship. Cherry Trees!" the hungry hare announced.

"Cherry trees?" Martin asked uneasily.

"We _are _running low on rations." Gonff said.

"That's because you and Beau keep pilfering the food." Martin told him

"Well, there's an inlet up ahead. We can ask the creatures there for some rations." Log-a-log told them.

"What if they're vermin?" Trimp asked.

"Then Martin and Folgrim can deal with them." Chugg said.

"Are ee alright Marthen?" Dinny asked his warrior friend.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm alright Dinny." Martin said absentmindedly "I'm going to get some rest. Shout "Redwall" if you need me." Martin said heading down.

Gonff took the telescope from Log-a-log and looked through it.

"They seem friendly enough. The welcoming committee's a few otters." The mousethief announced.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had been a normal summer for Keyla. He had become part of Starwort and Marigold's family. They were stationed north of Noonvale to keep an eye out for invaders.

"Anybeast coming?" Marigold asked Kelya.

"None. Like always." Keyla answered.

"Are you missing the excitement of battle?" Starwort came out to join them.

"A little. It's almost time for the celebration isn't it?"

"You should know. I mean, this is the Liberation Feast for those who were freed from Marshank all those seasons ago."

"I know. Too bad Martin isn't here. Can you image the look on his face if he found out about Rose?"

"Aye. He'd be heartbroken since she lost her memory." Marigold told him.

"But now that she remembers everything, do you think she'll remember him?"

"Last time I saw her, she was asking Boldred about him. No luck though." Starwort informed him.

"According to Rowanoak, he traveled south."

"That's Wildcat territory." Marigold informed them.

"I say, is that a ship?" Keyla asked looking northward.

The other two otters looked out in the same direction. Sure enough, they did see a ship. When it got closer, they heard a voice.

"Ahoy!" a mouse called out.

The three otters looked at each other and sailed their raft over to the bigger ship.

0000

"Those otters are coming." Gonff said.

"I really hope they're friendly." Trimp said.

0000

When Keyla, Starwort, and Marigold boarded the ship, they had a warm welcome.

"Welcome aboard the _Honeysuckle_." Gonff greeted them in his usual manner. "I'm Gonff. Prince of Mousetheives."

"I'm Log-a-log Furmo. These are my Guosim shrews."

"Oi be Dinny Foremole."

"I'm Trimp."

"I'm Folgrim."

"I'm Chugger. I capt'n"

"I'm Vurg. This is Dulam and Denno.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Beauclair Fethringsol Cosfortingham. Beau f'short. Did I get that right?" He introduced himself before whispering to Vurg.

"Aye." Vurg whispered back.

"We're headed home to Redwall." Gonff told them.

"Well, you lot don't seem bad. I'm Keyla. These are Starwort and Marigold. We guard Noonvale from invaders."

"Really?" Trimp asked.

"Aye. We have yet to see a vermin set foot in Noonvale." Starwort told them.

"What is Noonvale?" Gonff asked as he started to eat a scone he nicked from the galley.

"A very peaceful place. Our chieftain, Brome, is a good leader and healer. His sister, recovered from amnesia a few seasons ago." Marigold started to describe the place.

"Which reminds me." Keyla interrupted. "You guys are from the south right?"

The Honeysuckle crew nodded.

"I see what yor getting at." Starwort said realizing what Keyla was asking.

"What?" Trimp asked.

"Do you guys know a warrior mouse who is called Martin?" Keyla asked.

"Martin?" Gonff asked.

"Why?" Dinny asked.

"Do you know him?" Trimp wanted to know.

"Aye. We fought together in the Battle of Marshank." Keyla told them. "Do you know him?"

"Aye. Should we get him?" Trimp asked.

"I'll do it." Chugger volunteered as he ran down to wake up the warrior mouse.

"Wait. He's here?" Keyla asked hopefully.

"Aye. He's resting below." Vurg told the otter.

"Alright. What do you guys want? You know it's not everyday I get a chance to rest." A tired Martin said coming out being dragged by the little squirrel.

"Martin?"

"Keyla? Is that you?" Martin asked turning a bit white.

"Aye. It's been awhile."

"That it has." Martin agreed looking a little uncomfortable.

"He said that you helped in a battle." Gonff said. "Want to tell us?"

"Not really."

"That's right. Rowanoak said…nevermind. I see you kept true to your word." Keyla told him.

"Of course. If anything happened to Noonvale, I'll never forgive myself. So what's been going on?"

"I say old chap." Beau interrupted. "Do you mind if we talk about this at a dinner table of some sort. Wot wot."

"What is it with hares always being hungry?" Keyla asked. "Of course. I'll introduce you guys to the chieftain."

"Um Keyla." Martin pulled his old friend to the side. "Will I be welcomed? You know, with what happened to…" he could bring himself to say "Rose"

"Well, as I was going to tell you before Beau interrupted, Brome is the new chieftain. Urran Voh died of pneumonia about three seasons ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Brome's good. His mother is helping him with the difficult parts. I think the battle helped him grow up."

"I think it helped everyone grow up."

"So? Are we going or not?" the Prince of Mousethieves asked.

"Sure." Martin gave in.

"Oh. Before I forget. You guys are just in time for the Liberation Feast." Keyla told them.

"Liberation Feast?" the crew of the _Honeysuckle_ asked.

"It's a celebration that starts tomorrow to celebrate the death of the tyrant Badrang." Keyla explained.

"I be guessing the story will be told zurr." Dinny asked.

"Of course. It's a requirement for the celebration. However, I think it had been slightly exaggerated since the first time it was told."

"What makes you say that Keyla?" Martin asked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So, do you young'uns want to hear about how we took on the Mirdrop?" Pallum asked the youngsters of Noonvale.

"Yeah!" they chorused.

"Alright. It began shortly after the killer bee incident. We were lucky to come out of that alive. Then, we walked straight into Mirdrop territory. It was a terrible creature. It had the body of a fox, the talons of an owl, and a huge snakelike head with three eyes above a row of fearsome teeth. Martin had gone on ahead, but was captured by the terrifying beast. Rose, Grumm, and I went to help him. It was a great battle. Once we managed to get Martin loose, he took his dagger-like sword that Amballa gave him, and chopped the creature up."

"Wow." The children said in awe.

"That b'aint the way oi remember it." Grumm said walking in on them.

"Are you giving them a sneak preview Pallum?" Laterose of Noonvale asked her friend.

"Just a small one. And I'm not the only one who exaggerates." Pallum told her.

"Really?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Aye. I've heard a version where you and Martin are sharing a very, VERY romantic moment before the last battle." Pallum said looking at Grumm.

"I've heard that version." Brome said entering the conversation.

"It was false." Rose said. "I wish it was true though."

"I know, dear." Aryrah told her daughter. "If we knew where Martin was, I would let you go find him. But we don't know. We're not even sure if he is still among the living."

"Do you think Martin would have ended up like Felldoh?" Brome asked.

"No. It would take 10 times as many beasts to slay Martin as Felldoh." Pallum assured him.

"Oi remember when he left. He said that he moight hang up is sword one day." Grumm informed the young chieftain.

"Oh we're the Rambling Rosehip Players,

And we please both old and young.

O'er field serene and forest green

Our praises have been sung.

We're the Rambling Rosehip Players,

And we'll take on any part,

Bring a tear to your eye to make you cry

Or joy to the saddest heart.

Though the road be tough and the patch run rough

And weather be cold or grey,

With a smile and a song we'll travel along

On our Rambling Rosehip way. Hey!"

"It's the Rambling Rosehip Players!" Brome shouted and ran to greet his friends.

"You can always trust them to show up." Aryah said.

"Especially Ballaw. Hares are always hungry." Pallum added.

"I'm going to join Brome." Rose said.

After she left, Aryah turned to Pallum and Grumm.

"She seems to be taking this year better than last."

"Oi think that's because she's acsepted the fact Martin b'aint comin' back." Grumm told her. "Oi think oi'll join them."

"Me too." Pallum added.

Just as Aryah was going to go join them,

"Hello!" a voice came from Northward.

The mouse turned and saw Keyla with a group consisting of a squirrel, an otter, a hare, a mole, and a bunch of shrews and mice.

"Hello Keyla. Who are all these?" Aryah asked.

"These good creatures make up the crew of the good ship _Honeysuckle_. They are running low on rations, so I invited them to join the party. Is that alright?"

"Of course. The more the merrier. Welcome to Noonvale. I'm Aryah." Aryah greeted the travelers.

"Thank ee marm." The mole said.

"So, where are you all from?" she asked.

"Redwall Abbey in Mossflower." One of the mice answered. "I'm Gonff. Prince of Mousethieves."

"And Escapers, Leaf-Puzzle Solvers, Climbers, Predictors, Vaulters, need I go on?" another mouse, who seemed very familiar, continued.

"You can. But the list goes on and on, so we won't bore this kind mouse with the list." Gonff joked back.

"Sometimes he takes me too seriously." The other mouse sighed to the older mousewife.

"Is he a close friend of yours?" she asked.

"Yes. We met in the dungeons of Kotir. He managed to get me out. By the next season, Mossflower was free from evil."

"You look familiar. Have we met?" Aryah asked.

"Yes Marm. But I'm not sure if you want to remember. Considering it's my fault you daughter…"

"Martin?" Aryah interrupted as she recognized the younger mouse. "My, have you grown. Keyla, did you not tell him?"

"I was going to, but they got to talking about Redwall, and I couldn't stop hearing about it." Keyla told her.

"I'll hear about this Redwall later. First of all, what happened to Rose was not your fault. Second, she's alive."

Martin went still, silent, and white.

"Uh. Mate? Are you alright?" Gonff asked.

"Rose is alive?" Martin found his voice.

"I think he left out a story." Gonff whispered to Dinny.

"Yes. Even though she suffered amnesia for a few seasons."

"Amnesia?"

"Yes. But she has regained her memory and has been asking for and about you since." Aryah told him

She didn't get the reaction she was expecting. Instead of calming down, Martin turned whiter.

"Are you alright?" She asked the warrior.

"It's just, I have a home now. I would like to stay with Rose, but Redwall needs me." Martin told the older mousewife.

"I figured as much. That is why Brome and I talked about it, and we decided, if Rose wanted, she could go to where you were. The only reason why she hadn't left before is we did not know your location and we did not want her traveling randomly."

"If Rose wanted to go to Redwall, she, and any others, will be welcomed." Gonff said. "Who's Rose?"

"A friend of mine." Martin said putting it very mildly.

"Well, the feast will begin soon. And then the story." Aryah said.

"Keyla said that it had been exaggerated. What did that mean?" Gonff asked.

"You'll see when you hear it. I'm sure Martin will fill you in on what was true." Aryah said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Brome me ol' lad. Great to see ya. Wot Wot." The hare named Ballaw told the young chieftain.

"It's great to see you guys as well." Brome welcomed the actors.

"No Rose. We haven't seen or heard from him." Rowanoak told the mousemaid before she could ask.

"I know. He traveled south and you guys didn't get that far." Rose sighed.

"Burr. Don't ee worry miz Roser. Oi be sure Mathen's fine." Grumm told her.

"Isn't Aryah coming?" Kastern asked.

"She was right behind me." Pallum told them.

"Sorry I'm late." Aryah said joining the group. "Keyla met up with some peaceful travelers who need a place to rest. I was just showing them to the guest lodge."

"Really? When can we meet them?" Rose asked.

"At the feast. Personally, I'm going to keep an eye on one during the story."

0000

A few hours later,

The _Honeysuckle_ crew had rested up and prepared for the feast. When they got down to the Main Lodge, they had a welcome committee.

The Rosehip Players weren't the only visitors. Practically everybeast who fought in the Battle were there. Mainly to see how exaggerated the story will be this year. Rose was singing the song she sung to drive off the bees. When the Redwallers came in, the Hall went silent.

"Martin?" Pallum asked.

"We didn't dare hope you'd return." Rose added as she went up and hugged him.

Gonff raised an eyebrow at the hug.

"You'll hear the story later." Martin said as he returned Rose's hug.

"Martin? You're actually here?" Brome asked going up to the warrior.

"Hello Brome." Martin told the young chieftain.

"Where have you been? We've missed you."

"Around."

"I can't wait to hear of your adventures since Marshank."

"All in good time. But I believe we should get on with the feast. There are two hares to feed and Gonff is not a light eater."

"I heard that Mate." Gonff yelled at Martin as he was talking to Dinny and Grumm.

The _Honeysuckle's_ crew, with the exception of Martin, stared in awe at the amount of food given. Martin had already seen it.

"This food just might rival Redwall's." Trimp said after eating a bite of cherrycake.

"It's that good at Redwall?" Beau asked with his mouth full.

"Shoulden talk wiff y'mouff full." Gonff said with his own mouth full.

"Déjà vu." Martin whispered to Dinny remembering his welcome feast at Brockhall. "Of course it is Beau. We have some of the best cooks in Mossflower." Martin told the older hare.

"Where's that?" Rose said overhearing the travelers.

"It's south from here. I thought it was Wildcat territory." Boldred told her.

"Aye. It was." Gonff told her. "But my best mate here defeated the wildcat queen and liberated Mossflower with no trouble at all."

Martin raised an eyebrow.

"Ok. Maybe he had a scratch or two." Gonff corrected himself.

Martin continued staring.

"Alright! We nearly lost him! But he DID take that cat down. Happy?" He gave in before asking Martin.

"Yes."

"You took down a wildcat?" Pallum asked.

"A mad one at that." Gonff continued. "No beast had ever defeated our Martin."

"Pallum. I believe it is your turn to tell the story" Aryah announced.

"Right." The hedgehog acknowledged.

Everybeast gathered around to hear the story of the Battle of Marshank. Pallum had heard the different sides from creatures who where there.

Martin quickly found out what was meant by "slightly exaggerated." Apparently, he, Felldoh, and Brome had to fight through Badrang's guards and the corsairs to escape and meet up with Rose and Grumm. Then he had to battle Queen Amballa for freedom after slaving to do hard labor. After that, he had to face killer bees, a real Mirdrop, cannibal lizards, fight the Warden, the Gawtrybe, and territorial shrews. The rest of the story was accurate. Well, except for the scene when Martin and Rose were sharing a VERY passionate kiss before the battle.

It was a good thing everybeast there, minus the _Honeysuckle _crew (Martin being the exception), knew the story had been exaggerated. Gonff, not knowing the extent of the exaggeration, looked over to his friend who was next to him. He was a little surprised to see Martin looked ready to bang his head against the nearest wall. In fact, Martin had gotten up and went outside to find a wall so he would get any attention. Gonff followed him out.

"You ok mate?" Gonff asked him

"That has got to be the most exaggerated story I've ever heard." Martin told him. "We escaped through a tunnel; I had to save a spoiled brat to gain freedom from Amballa after spending 24 hours looking after the babies; The bees were ordinary bees who were calmed down by Rose's voice; the Mirdrop was a doll with rabbits controlling the voice; The Warden saved us from the lizards; I didn't have to actually fight the shrews; and Rose and I never shared a kiss THAT passionate. The most was her giving me a small peck on the cheek. That was IT."

"But the rest was true?" Gonff asked.

"Pretty much. Including the vow I made NEVER to speak of this place ever again."

"Wow. So, you've been thinking that Rose was dead all these seasons?"

Martin nodded.

"No wonder you go into your depression moments. I would too."

Martin smiled at his friend's understanding.

0000

When they got into the Main Lodge, they noticed that everyone was telling the _Honeysuckle_ crew the truth of the story. They visibly calmed down.

"Where were you two?" Rose asked when she saw Martin and Gonff.

"I just had to tell Gonff the truth." Martin explained. "I believe I was volunteered by Gonff earlier to do a demonstration in sword control?" Martin turned to Brome's mother

Flashback

"_You should see Martin with his sword." Gonff bragged._

"_I'm sure she doesn't." Martin argued._

"_Actually, most of the creatures who fought at Marshank brag about how good you were. I would, and I'm sure many of the others would like to see how much better you've gotten." Aryah told the warrior._

"_Then it's settled. Martin will do his demonstration after the story." Gonff said._

End Flashback

She nodded and the Redwallers got the set ready.

Martin did the same routine he did for the NORT otters. The reaction was even the same. All of Noonvale was ecstatic to see a true warrior after so many seasons. The children picked up sticks and attempted to mimic him. Martin sheathed his sword and sat down next to Rose.

"This is why I don't like performing. They make such a big deal of it." He told her.

"But that was amazing." She argued.

"It was only an exercise to relieve to boredom of training. I never should have performed it for Redwall. Gonff tries to get me to do it every time we meet new friends."

"I'd be doing it too." Pallum said joining the two mice.

"Well. I hope he enjoyed this one. Because when we get back to Redwall, I've decided to hang up this sword." Martin announced to Rose and Pallum.

"Really?" Pallum and Rose asked.

Martin nodded.

"What is Redwall like?" Rose asked.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Redwall." Martin sighed. "It's an abbey not quite done yet. Abbess Germaine did most of the designs, but I helped with some. It's going to be very similar to Noonvale. A place where creatures live in peace. It's enclosed in red sandstone walls. It has a pond, orchards, a main building with a Great Hall, cellars, dormitories, an infirmary, kitchens, dinning areas, everything an abbey needs."

"Wow. Sounds beautiful." Rose sighed.

"What are the creatures there like?" Pallum asked.

"Well, it's never a dull day at Redwall. There are so many, I can't describe everybeast. But, first of all, there's Abbess Germaine. The original designer of Redwall. She an old, fragile mouse with a lot of spirit. It's because of her I'm still alive today."

"The wildcat story?" Pallum asked.

"Yes. Then there's Bella. She's our badger. She helps keep everything in order. Then there's Skipper, leader of the otters of Redwall, and Amber, the squirrel queen. And then there's Ferdy and Coggs, our cellar hogs. Of course there are the Dibbuns, the children of Redwall. Among them is Gonff's own son, Gonflet. You already know Dinny and Gonff. Columbine is Gonff's wife. And there are many more."

"Sounds like a great place." Pallum said with a hint of "I have an idea" in his voice.

"And anybeast is welcome as long as they mean us no harm." Martin finished his description of Redwall.

He looked around expecting everyone else to be gathered around Gonff telling about when they met. They weren't. Instead, everyone was gathered around him listening about Redwall.

"Gonff, I thought you were going to tell them about our journey to Salamandastron." Martin told his friend.

"And miss your description of Redwall? I think not." Gonff said.

"It'll only be roight ifin we tell about that trip." Dinny told Gonff.

"It's only fair. They told us a story, it's our turn." Trimp said.

"Alright. Do you want to tell it mate?" Gonff said.

"You go on. Add Prince of Storytellers to your list." Martin gladly gave Gonff the spotlight.

"Alright. I guess I'll begin with a description of what was going on then. Verdauga Greeneyes was a wildcat with two children: Gingivere, and Tsarmina. He took over Mossflower killing many creatures. My own parents included. A few seasons later, the Corim was founded. Corim was the Council of Resistance in Mossflower. One day, Verdauga died and Gingivere was framed for the death so Tsarmina was the new ruler. One day, I was captured by the soldiers of Kotir, the wildcats' fortress, and was thrown into the dungeons. That's where I met Martin."

Gonff continued with a few exaggerations, but corrected himself whenever Martin gave him a look. At the end of the story, everybeast looked at Martin who nodded in agreement.

"You are never short of an adventure. Are you?" Brome asked.

"No." Martin answered.

"Burr. When will ee be leaving?" Grumm asked.

Martin looked at the crew.

"Unfortunately, tomorrow. We promised we'd be back by autumn." Martin announced.

"Well, at least you'll be here the rest of today." Brome said. "We'll help in anyway possible."

"Thank you Brome." Martin told the younger mouse. "We owe you."

"No. If it wasn't for you, then we would either be dead, or slaves at Marshank. I only wish there were more we can do."

"This is enough Brome." Martin said putting a paw on Brome's shoulder. "Your hospitality towards me and my friends, including us in the festivities, the creatures of Noonvale will always be welcomed at Redwall."

"Thanks Martin." Brome said to the warrior mouse.

"Well." Gonff yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat."

"You guys go on to bed. I want to catch up with some old friends." Martin said looking towards Rose.

"Oh yeah. Of course. Night mate." Gonff said heading off to the guest lodge.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Martin and Rose went outside together. Night had fallen and the stars were twinkling in the black sky. There was no moon in the sky.

"Just like our last night together." Rose said looking at the stars.

"Yes. A night that still haunts me."

"Why didn't you come back after the battle?"

"Many reasons. I couldn't face your parents. I swore that I would protect you better than myself, and I failed. Noonvale reminded me of you…"

"No need to go further. I understand now."

Martin smiled at her.

"So your friends had absolutely no idea about us?" Rose asked.

"Not a clue. I wasn't sure how to tell them. Even after this evening."

"I think the story told them."

"Who came up with that last exaggeration?" He had to ask.

"Grumm. He thought the story needed some more romance."

"And quoting me from when you drove off the bees wasn't romantic enough?"

"I saw the look on your friends' face when that happened."

"I saw them too. Gonff looked ready to burst out laughing while Dinny looked like he couldn't believe it. I'm not Mr. Romantic at Redwall."

"Let me guess. Gonff is the Prince of Romance?"

"That isn't really among his list of titles, but I'm sure he'd add it."

"Martin. I was wondering…" Rose started.

"What?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if some Noonvalers can go with you to Redwall."

"As I said before, everyone from Noonvale is welcome."

"Well. I meant will it be too much trouble if I went with you? And anyone else who wanted to come?"

"It would be no trouble. If you want to."

"I do."

With that they hugged and shared a kiss **very** similar to the one Grumm made up.

0000

"And if he falls in love tonight. It can be assumed."

"'is carefree day with uz are 'istory."

"In short our pal is doomed."

Gonff and Dinny had been singing as they watched from the guest lodge.

"You two are something else." Trimp told them.

"Martin ain't going to abandon us." Folgrim told them.

"And besides," Denno added, "I think they were in love long before tonight."

"If anything, Rose will probably join us." Vurg added.

"That would be great. She and Columbine will get along great. You know, besides me, Columbine is the only one who can actually understand our warrior. Between her and Rose, Martin will be one happy warrior." Gonff calmed down from thinking he's loosing a friend.

KNOCK KNOCK

Trimp opened the door to reveal a fairly tired looking Brome.

"Hello." Brome greeted.

"Hello Brome. How can we be of service?" Gonff asked bowing.

"I just thought you'd like to know that the Rosehip Players, Keyla, Grumm, Pallum, and Rose will be joining you tomorrow. The Rosehip Players, Keyla, and Grumm will be returning after a short stay at Redwall. Pallum and Rose will decide after the stay. But, something tells me that Rose will be staying with you." Brome told them as he looked out the window.

"Thank you for letting us know." Trimp told the young mouse.

"You know, this is the happiest I've seen Rose since the Battle of Marshank." Brome informed them.

"Well, then we're even. Because in all the seasons I've known Martin, this is the happiest I've ever seen him." Gonff told Brome.

"Really?"

"I heard a rumor that he's going to hang up his sword once we get back." Trimp told them.

"Burr. Marthen be deserving a life of peaze." Dinny said.

"He does." Brome agreed.

TBC

A/N: I don't own the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After the Redwallers and their travel companions said goodbye to Noonvale, some for the last time, they headed on to Redwall.

They met up with the Northfork River and the rest of the journey ended up like the last part in The Legend of Luke, just with the additional characters.

"Do you think they'll have enough food at Redwall?" Pallum asked.

"I'm sure." Gonff said. "Hoist the sails!"

"Gonff, there isn't a breeze in sight. Why do you want to hoist the sails?" Furmo asked.

"If I'm coming home, I'm coming home in style." Gonff answered.

As they rolled the Honeysuckle, Redwall soon came into view.

"Yonder be moi 'ome!" Dinny cried out.

"Who knows "Journey's End"?" Log-a-log Furmo asked the crew.

0000

In Redwall, a sentry had been posted to lookout for the four travelers. This morning, the sentry was made up of Skipper, Bella, Columbine, and Gonflet.

"Get down matey." Skipper told the young mousetheif. "You can't see anything in this mist."

"What is it?" Columbine asked her son.

"I 'ear 'em, mamma! Daddy comes 'ome! Lissen!" Gonflet told his mother.

Faint at first, but growing steadily louder, Skipper, Bella, and Columbine heard the sound of a song. Soon enough, they caught sight of the ship.

"Oh my dear!

Left right left right,

Onward mate by day or night,

Lean on my shoulder now old friend,

Left right left right,

Grey the day or sunlight bright,

Until we reach our journey's end.

Marching home! Marching home!"

"Rouse yourselves, Redwallers, they're back!" Bella cried out.

Gonflet ran out to meet his father while the rest of Redwall woke up. Once the ship was in the Abbey, friends were made and reunited. Abbess Germaine came out to greet the travelers.

"Mother Abbess. We have returned." Martin said laying his sword down at her feet.

"Martin of Redwall, you have returned to us, my friend." She said to him.

"Aye. It was a good journey, a long and eventful summer. I am happy to be back at Redwall."

"An eventful summer indeed. What is all this?"

"Where do I begin? This is Log-a-logs Furmo's ship, Honeysuckle, named after his wife. The noble bird there is Krar Woodwatcher. We have two tribes of otters-the tribes of Queen Garraway Bullow and the brothers Tungro and Folgrim. And of course, some of my old friends from Noonvale from during my day in the north. Including Laterose. Rose, this is Abbess Germaine." Martin told the Abbess before introducing his "girlfriend" to her.

"It's an honor to meet you Mother Abbess." Rose said curtsying to her. "Martin has told me so much about you and Redwall."

"I wish I could say the same about you and Noonvale." Germaine told the mousemaid.

"Martin explained how he kept true to his vow never to speak of Noonvale again."

"Well Martin, I hope you will now tell us the story." Germaine said to the warrior.

"Yes Mother Abbess."

"Just wait till you hear it Columbine. So much adventure." Gonff said to his wife as they overheard the conversation.

"Beauclair Fethringsol Cosfortingham at y'service, marm. I was, er, wonderin', wot, er, if perchance, you maybe had, er a slight…."

"I take it you are hungry Mr. Cosfortingham." Germaine said understanding the hare.

"Well, maybe just a little peckish."

"I must agree with Beauclair." Ballaw said. "I myself am feeling a little peckish."

"Redwallers to the kitchen." Bella said to the crowd. "Let our visitors rest. When the awaken, we shall have a feast."

"I think I'm going to like it here Martin." Rose said to the warrior.

"This place just gets better by the day." He said to her as he placed an arm around her waist.

The End

A/N: Sorry if there wasn't enough Romance.


End file.
